


All Feelings Are Valid

by richardnoelchris



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: Inspired by an idea my sis came up with.A ficlet I wrote just now on my mobile because I had to project how lockdown has been making me feel onto someone and write it into something haha. Just pure fluff and magical hugs. Hope you enjoy x
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	All Feelings Are Valid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [un1c0rntea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/gifts).



'I walked into our flat. I'd just come from the shops I 'ad to buy toilet roll and a few groceries. Couldn't find any hand wash though. Ugh you wouldn't believe the madness out there. I never really used ta like shopping and now I 'ate it. But I knew it was all gonna be worth it because I 'ad Stitch to come 'ome to haha. Lovely Stitch. I needed one of 'is magical hugs. 

Anyway I came through the door and announced my arrival, "Stitch. I'm 'ome." But strangest fing, there was no reply. So I walk into the kitchen to drop the bags off, then I tried the living room, "Stitch?" I called softly, popped me 'ed round the door...he wasn't there. So I fought to meself, "maybe 'es in the bathroom haha." So I took the toilet roll and bar a soap on me way up, you know killin two birds wiv one stone, and as I get to the landing, I noticed that the bathroom door was shut. 

I knocked lightly, "Stitch? You nearly done I need ta put the soap and toilet roll away." 'E didn't reply but I knew he was in there. "Stitch?" Then I realised that there was water running, I put me ear to the door and heard short breaths against the sound a the water. I knew then. It was one of 'is depression showers. 

'E left it unlocked so I went in slowly, "Stitch? You alright?" Nothing, just sobs, I could tell behind the curtain his shoulders were hitching. "Just need to put this stuff away...I...I'll be gone in a sec I promise." 

He manages a very faint, "Ok." 

My smile very quickly turned into a frown, I 'ated it when 'e got like this, but quarantine was getting to us bofe, 'specially Stitch. 

I left the bathroom, took my coat off, took me t shirt off, went back in the bathroom in just me boxers, shutting the door behind me and opened the shower curtain. E was surprised by this, he looked at me wiv 'is eyes all puffed up and red where the white used to be, saw I 'ad me arms 'eld out and he pulled me into a hug. The water ran over us bofe, I squeezed him tight, "You'll be aright", I said. He was wheezing now and I fought, I'll just stop talking and let the hug do its magic. 

He thanked me for it an it came out as a whisper. Then when he opened his eyes he laughed at the fact me 'air was wet, glad I could make 'im laugh, cheeky bastard haha. I was 'appy that he laughed though because he was on his way to feeling better. We hugged as long as he needed to and I told him, "I love you Stitch and I'm here for you. We'll get through this together." Running water. Silence. Two 'ugging boyfriends. Stay safe everyone and remember this will pass and all feelings are valid. Love you all 

Pete Sweet x' 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing from Pete's point of view which i'd never done before so be gentle with me haha.


End file.
